Witch Room
Black magic and never-ending fight among werewolves and vampires! Bones and red-hot coals, tight fence and swamp smell. Are you ready to reveal the secret of the Witch living in the Valley of Magicians? Key that posesses the magic power, which can open the gates from earth to heavens by the road of clouds and sun beams. Take it in your hand and turn the lock! Fight trophy with magical power awaits for its master in the Witch House for centuries. Take it and it will help you in the duels of magicians.__TOC__ Expedition 'Required' *7 Dragon Coins *4 Crystal Harps *4 Latin Scrolls *4 Dragon Tablets 'Dragon' Type: Dragon Kelda Food: 20.000 Feed Times: 56 Expedition Time: 4 h Search Time: 12 h 'Rewards' Items to Get Quests 'Southern Hill' Martha the Maid: Such a shame. Just yesterday I thought of the magic world as of kind and interesting place, but now... Have you already visited the Witch House on the Southern hill of the Magician's Valley? Did you notice the aura around it? *Organize an Epedition to the Witch House and feed the Dragon Kelda *Explore the Witch House Martha the Maid: Though I'm not so easily frightened now, I'm afraid that dark forces inhabit this place. Bones, old but strongly built house with no window neither doors. What is it? House of dark forces? What witch lives there? Do you know? 'Fate and Destiny' Martha the Maid: We fulfilled our main goal, assembled the key which opens the way further to the Valley of Magicians. But the crone is still on my mind. I gathered more news: she can fly and foretell people's fate. *You need 5 Fern Flowers from the Unicorn *Get 3 Impulses of Calm from the Transvaal Lion *Assemble the Witch's Key Martha the Maid: I desperately need to know my fate! I need to meet her. I do not believe that she is a wicked witch. I am sure that she is kind and she helps us despite all the oddities of this place. 'Inevitability' Butler Alfred: One more small victory, congratulations! We shall continue our journey through the Valley of Magicians, We are almost there. I want to look beyond this gates in the clouds as much as you do. What world lies there? '' *You need 2 Blazing Coals from the Tree *Find 2 Mushroom Powders from the Dryad *Assemble the Live Fire ''Butler Alfred: We will catch this saboteur, have no doubts. We overcame all the hardships. Our tight knit team coped with all the diversions. Even Ulric took part in our challenging investigation. 'Persistance' Ulrich Achenbach: Do not relax too early, it is a bad habit. The saboteur must be seized and punished. He hinders us to achieve an important goal. You did not forget about our search for the professor, did you? I would like to meet him again too. *You need 2 Breath of Arctics from the Celestial Elemental *Find 2 Package of Ice from the Hunchback *To assemble the Ice Whirlpool Ulrich Achenbach: We shall part for awhile. Journey through the Valey of Magicians revealed new opportunities for me. Now I shall certainly start building a submarine in my castle and pay a visit to my friend, a viking. Next stop: Celestial Ship Search Thingies